


18 Frappucinos

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, One Shot, copious amounts of caffine, cuteness, established swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT: 
How to study for finals:
Slam 18 frappucinos with extra shots and lie motionless on a conference table while the library gods whisper all the truths of the universe to you
 
Cue our favorite ladies!





	

Regina walked through the library, on her way to the upstairs study area. It was final exam week, and tables were in high demand, especially since they left the library open 24 hours this time of year, so she had decided to go in early to get a spot for herself and her girlfriend who would likely join her later; though she must have left before Regina woke up, and she didn’t remember her coming home last night.

As she made her way past where several students were in various states of study or sleep, one table near the back of the room caught her eye, seemingly covered by a familiar blonde. Upon closer inspection, Regina scrunched her nose at all the discarded plastic Starbucks frappucino cups littering the table and the floor surrounding it, strewn amongst books open notebooks and various writing utensils, and all forming a near perfect ring around one Emma Swan, who was currently laying, wide-eyed in the middle of the table. Regina picked up one of the many cups, wincing as she read the receipt that still clung to the side: “MOCHA FRAPPUCINO - EXTRA SHOT.”

“Emma, please tell me you didn’t drink all of these.” Regina said, “There must be twenty empty venti’s here.”

“Maybe. Don’t remember. That was the old me. The one that existed in the mortal plane.” Emma whispered, unblinking, unmoving.

“Emma, what are you doing?” Regina smiled down at her girlfriend, moving to stand near her. Emma just continued to stare up at the ceiling. This close, Regina could see just how dilated Emma’s pupils were, barely a ring of green left around them.

“Shh, quiet. I can’t hear them with you talking so loud.”

“Them, who?” As amusing as this was, Regina was beginning to get concerned.

“The Library Gods. They’re telling me the secrets to the universe.”

“Emma, I think you’re hallucinating. Or at the very least about to go into cardiac arrest. When was the last time you even sle-” Emma just slowly raised a hand, glancing to where Regina stood by the table, placing her index finger against Regina’s lips.

“Quiet time, now.” Emma smiled slightly, then, seemingly pleased with herself. Regina pressed her lips to the finger against them in a small kiss; taking the hand in her own and threading their fingers together.

“Emma, come on, I’m taking you home.” She could study in their apartment, but Emma had to rest. “I’m sure the Library Gods will still be as talkative when you come back after a good few hours of sleep, darling.”

Regina did a quick sweep of the area, tossing out all the cups and gathering Emma’s belongings into her bag. Eventually she was able to convince Emma to get off the table and walk out to the car. Shaking her head at her precious idiot, Regina drove them back home where she set up her own study material while an exhausted blonde proceeded to sleep for the next 18 hours.

 

**********************************************

 

And they lived happily ever after, the end, Swan Queen rules.


End file.
